


Vers is Short for Versatile

by sonikomi



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Hand Jobs, Let Ann Takamaki Nut 2018, M/M, Multi, OT3, Polyamory, Ryuji Tops for an Hour: The Fic, Ryuji's doing His Best, Wall Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-27
Packaged: 2019-04-27 02:35:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14415804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonikomi/pseuds/sonikomi
Summary: Local Boy Tries to Stop Being a Pillow Queen. More at 11.





	1. Chapter 1

Ryuji isn’t quite sure when his frustration started.

It was probably during one of his little intimate moments with Akira and Ann in Leblanc’s attic. One minute, the three of them are watching dumb B-List movies Akira rented from the DVD shop in Shibuya, laughing at all the shitty effects and cheesy one-liners that someone honest to god got paid to say with a straight face. And it’s great. Hysterical. These movies fucking  _ suck  _ but there’s nowhere else he’d rather be right now; Nothing else Ryuji would rather be doing on a Saturday night than sitting between his two loves, pigging out on bullshit junk food they bought after school and cracking up at Akira’s awful taste in cinema. 

The next minute, it becomes apparent that these two actually have something else  _ they’d  _ rather be doing on a Saturday night — him.

And that’s how he ends up sitting on Akira’s bed, back against the wall with their hands all over his body. The rest of it is kind of a blur, if he had to be honest. He remembers Ann straddling his lap, her lips pressed against his as she grinds herself against him. He then remembers Akira pulling her away from him to kiss her as well, his hands making their way to her breasts and squeezing until her voice rings in the attic. Ryuji remembers how the sound of Ann’s moans travel from his ear, right to his gut.  _ Nice. _

What Ryuji does  _ not _ remember during this new show they’re performing for him, however, is the transition between Akira playfully teasing Ann and Ann settling behind him, gripping at his hair and forcefully guiding his face to Ryuji’s cock. He does  _ not _ remember when or how Akira’s skin got littered with red marks, visible indents from sharp teeth decorating his neck. He does  _ not _ remember what exactly Ann says to Akira that has him moaning before looking up at Ryuji with hungry eyes, licking his lips as he hones in on Ryuji’s cock like if it’s some kind of fucking snack. And,  _ God, _ it may as well be, because what Ryuji  _ does  _ remember is wet heat surrounding him and electricity coursing through his veins as Akira eagerly goes down on him. He distinctly remembers Ann holding Akira in place with her fist in his hair, locking him in a vice grip so that he can’t pull away, even when Ryuji accidentally bucks his hips into his mouth in response to a particularly good suck. He remembers how completely  _ unnecessary  _ it is for Ann to hold Akira down in the first place because the way he groans when Ryuji hits the back of his throat is a clear indicator that this fucker has no gag reflex nor does he have intentions of pulling away until Ryuji’s completely spent.

And frankly? The details don’t exactly matter. Ryuji would be lying through his teeth if he said he doesn’t get a kick out of seeing Ann taking command and reducing Akira a goddamn mess every time they get together like this. He couldn’t, under any circumstances, claim that he doesn’t love every second of witnessing their usually calm and composed leader falling apart under her ministrations. It’s hot as  _ fuck  _ to watch Akira beg and cry out and if Ryuji tried to deny that in any capacity, he’s positive his own pants would light on fire.

But the thing is, Ryuji realizes a few days later as he sits in Ann’s room and fumbles around with his controller to arrange brightly colored blobs on her tv screen in vain, that not once has Akira ever gotten that way because of  _ him. _ It’s not that Akira doesn’t eagerly hop on Ryuji any chance he gets, but rather, he doesn’t completely let loose until Ann works her magic and turns him into a fucking horny demon. And that’s  _ good. _ He’s cool with that. He loves that shit. Again, it’s  _ hot. _ But for the love of God, she does all the work and Ryuji just sits there like a dunce along for the ride and —holy  _ shit _ — that’s such a bad way of wording it, in retrospect, but it’s  _ true. _

And that’s not even getting into him barely doing a thing for the girl sitting right next to him who’s currently laughing like an asshole when his pathetic pile of multi colored blobs collapses on itself completely when he fails to keep them from filling up the screen. When Ann puts her own controller down and takes a deep breath to calm herself, she looks to him and speaks, breaking him out of his thoughts.

“You’re overthinking it,” she says, pretending to wipe a tear away from her eye, “which is surprising, given who I’m talking to.”

Ryuji, proving himself to be a shining example of unshakable memory these days, doesn’t even recall bringing this up to her in the first place. But the look in Ann’s eyes shows that she knows exactly what’s going on in his head and that can only mean that he did mention it to her today. Why did he do that? Only God knows, but he obviously opened his big mouth at some point and as a result, she’s grinning and he’s only able to respond to her little quip with a strangled, “Shut  _ up!” _

And that only makes her laugh even harder. “I’m serious!” she says, scooting over to get closer him, “You do more than enough for both of us! I dunno why you’re so antsy about this now.”

“I don’t do anything,” he says, scratching the back of his head, “not on my own, at least. I just do what you tell me to do.” It’s hard to look directly at her now.

“Yeah, you’re really good at going with the flow of things,” there’s genuine concern apparent on her face now as she tilts her head slightly, “Is...do you not like that?”

“I do!” Ryuji responds quickly, looking to her with wide eyes, his head shaking frantically “I like it! It’s fun! It’s hot! We’re good!” Somehow he finds himself more sheepish when she isn’t making fun of him. He scratches his head again, “Look. Forget it. I didn’t say anything.”

Too late. Ryuji blinks and before he knows it, Ann is sitting on his lap, her hand pressing against his chest until he finds himself with his back against the floor. It takes him a second to process what just happened, but when he blinks again and fully realizes that Ann is straddling him, he almost chokes.

“W-what?” He finds himself completely stiff as Ann leans over and presses her weight against him, “What was  _ that _ for? What are you doi—” he’s cut off by her finger gently touching his lips.

“Ryuji,” Ann says his name in a low tone that makes him shiver as she takes his hands, links their fingers and holds them against the floor, “shut up.”

And he does. Or at least, he has no other choice but to shut his ass up when she presses her lips against his. He closes his eyes with no resistance and she sets a rhythm for him to follow, humming as he melts under her. She gently tugs at his bottom lip with her teeth and he lets out a breath he didn’t know he was holding before she takes the opportunity to explore him with her tongue. He moans into her mouth and lets her do as she pleases. 

It doesn’t take long before they’re grinding against each other, their breaths heavy as their kiss continues. Ryuji feels his pants getting tighter and warmth pooling around in his gut as he’s completely at Ann’s mercy. She lets go of him and breaks away for just a moment to slide his shirt up, her fingers tracing along his toned abs with a touch so light, he squirms as he tries his damndest not to laugh. His body shakes slightly as he presses his lips into a thin line to hold it in and she can’t help but chuckle softly at the attempt. After running her hands up and down his torso a couple of times, they settle on his pecs and she starts playing with his nipples, eliciting a hiss out of him. When she shifts a bit to properly rub herself against his hard-on, he actually does swear.

“Fuck,” is all that comes out of Ryuji’s mouth as his own hands settle on her hips and they keep grinding, “Ann, I—  _ fuck.” _ She leans down and kisses him again, their movements getting faster and more frantic. Ryuji feels like he’s floating just from this alone.

What Ryuji didn’t expect, however, was for Ann to stop completely in her tracks, all movements ceasing as if someone switched off an entire surge protector. He blinks as she sits up, still on his lap but making no effort to continue what she started. Somehow, he fears he did something she didn’t like. “Ann? What’s wrong?”

She has the nerve to laugh at how baffled he looks, having gotten so worked up only for it to cut short out of nowhere. “And that’s how you do it!” she says with a shit eating grin.

“Huh?!” Wait, what?  _ What? _

“If you wanna take control,” she begins, tracing circles on his chest with the tip of her finger, “just go for it. It’s not like either of us will say no!”

It takes Ryuji a second, but when her words finally click, he has half a mind to fling her off him and jump out her window. “That’s it?!  _ That’s _ why you were doing this?!”

“You sounded like you needed help so that’s what I was giving you,” she responds, matter-of-factly, snorting as she shrugs, “I mean, it’s not difficult.  _ Especially _ not with Akira.” She leans down again, pressing herself against his body and relishing in the way he visibly swallows when their faces get close once more. She runs her fingers through his hair gently with one hand, the other cupping his cheek as she brushes her lips past his. He audibly breathes through his nose when she presses their foreheads together, her voice soft when she gives him her next bit of advice, “Pin him down and go to town.”

_ “AUGH, _ you’re SO fuckin’—” Ryuji groans loud enough for it to echo in the room and Ann practically wheezes when she sits up again, her arms resting at her stomach as she laughs her heart out. Ryuji narrows his eyes as he looks up at her. “This! This is what I’m sayin’! How did you even get like this anyway? Sayin’ shit like that with a straight face, I mean!”

Ann hums and taps at her chin, looking up at the ceiling as she seriously contemplates her answer. She shrugs again, “I guess it was when I realized that you and Akira will do literally anything that I say.”

“Bullshit,” Ryuji says with no hesitation whatsoever, “Akira might, but  _ I _ don’t.”

“Hey Ryuji,” Ann calls his name all of a sudden and he blinks, “can you sit up for me for a second?” 

“Huh? Oh, uh, sure,” Ann lifts herself up slightly so that she’s on her knees, giving Ryuji room to sit up with his back pressed on her bookshelf, “You good?”

When Ann sits back down on his lap, her arms wrapped around his shoulders and her grin wide enough to make her eyes crinkle up, Ryuji’s eyes widen to the point that they’re about to pop out of his head at any second.

“NO,” he shouts, “NO, THAT DOESN’T FUCKIN’— NO!” And, in a pathetic attempt to defy her, he swings his body back to resume his position on the floor, only for the back of his head to loudly meet with her bookshelf,  _ “FUCK!” _

“Oh my GOD, Ryuji!” Ann feels tears forming in her eyes as she quickly goes on to rub the back of his head, “Jesus, are you okay?” Her voice is filled with concern but she’s still laughing and it makes him  _ tick. _

“That’s  _ IT!” _ He growls, wrapping his arms around her waist and finding the strength to stand up so fast that all Ann can do is let out a loud squeak and wrap herself around him as he carries her over to the other side of the room, the sound of her shocked laughs filling the room. When she lands on her bed with an unceremonious thud, she squeals again and has a hard time breathing when he hovers over her, his face red and cheeks puffed like an indignant child. 

“R-Ryu...Ryuji?!” She says between pants. He places a finger on her lips and she blinks.

“Ann,” he says, his voice suddenly low despite his flushed face, “Shut  _ up.” _

And she does.

When he leans in and kisses her, she’s all too eager to accept him and all he’s got to offer. She wraps her arms around his neck and lets him take the lead. He moves ever so slowly, a slight hint at anxiety despite his previous boldness present in his motions. She rubs at the back of his head again, this time much gentler than before as a means to both apologize for riling him up so bad and also in an attempt to relax him. Thankfully, it works and he presses himself further, taking her bottom lip between his teeth and savoring the taste of coconut lip balm that still lingers even after their previous antics. She sighs quietly into his mouth when he does so, her breathing getting heavier when she feels a hand slide under her tank top, calloused fingers running up and down her side. 

Ryuji breaks away from Ann for just a moment and she’s completely transfixed on the way he stares at her. For all of her constant teasing, she can’t help it when her face heats up at the way he runs his thumb across her lips, looking her right in eyes as if she’s the only thing in this world that matters. His other hand pulls at the bottom of her tank top gently, an unvoiced request for permission that’s granted in  _ seconds  _ as she nods and sits up, all too excited at how he peels it off her and tosses it to some unknown corner of her room. His hands hover over her bra and she puffs chest out, leaning closer to him to fill the gap and let them rest on her breasts, as if they belong there. He swallows but when she looks to him with a warm, encouraging smile, he closes his eyes sighs, gathering himself as he fumbles with her bra. 

He remembers this one, a stark red push-up with a black plaid pattern tiled around the cups— the hook is on the front. Ryuji distinctly recalls trying to take this off in the past, only for Ann to laugh when he couldn’t find the latch on her back, bless his heart. But no, not this time. He’s not that much of an idiot, at least not today, and it shows when he successfully manages to unhook it and let it slide off her shoulders slightly, her breasts naturally falling into his line of vision. He basks in the sight, the way her chest rises and falls when she breathes, her swollen pink lips and ocean blue eyes half lidded in anticipation as she shrugs the garment off completely and throws it aside. When he reaches over to her hair and slowly pulls the ties off her pigtails, he marvels at the way she shakes her head to let long blonde locks cascade over her body and how her smile gets even wider, her eyes scrunching up in a way that doesn’t tease him, but rather, urges him to continue.

And Ryuji is nothing if not one who constantly moves forward.

He runs his fingers through her thick hair, the strands soft and shining in the light of the sun setting through her window. He then leans in to give her a chaste kiss that lasts for a moment before he dives in to mouth at her neck. Ann moans at the contact and when Ryuji cups her breast with his free hand and nips at the sensitive area between her neck and her shoulder, he feels her shiver as she tries to hold back a ticklish laugh. He can’t help but smile against her skin as he does it again and again, his breath sending chills down her spine and her giggles turning into soft whines that fill the room. 

Ryuji lifts his head up and when he sees red marks blossoming on the nape of Ann’s neck, he only feels slightly bad given the way she squirms at the loss of contact. Feeling more confident, he’s back on her before she can say anything. This time, however, he goes for one of her nipples, his teeth grazing past the hardened nub and, oh, the  _ sound _ Ann makes in response rings in his ears and makes his heart flutter.

While she knows that their current positions are a result of her getting him worked up in the first place, Ann still finds herself wondering what exactly came over Ryuji for him to be so determined to make her cry out as he lays her flat on her bed and tweaks at her other nipple with his thumb and forefinger while his mouth continues working magic. Her back arches into his touch and her voice gets louder as Ryuji fans the embers lighting up in her gut. His hands start roaming her upper body and  _ God, _ she loves how rough they feel against her burning skin. The next thing she knows, he’s nipping along the expanse of flat stomach, travelling lower and lower and she writhes and moans in pleasure, her body getting even hotter as he reaches her shorts and dips his fingers underneath the hem.

This time, Ryuji doesn’t even wait. He begins to slide them off and makes sure he takes her panties with them. Ann lifts her hips to help him out, shivering when the air hits between her legs. As Ryuji lifts one of her legs traces mindless patterns along her inner thigh with his free hand, he relishes in the way she groans when he touches everywhere except where she needs him most. 

“You know,” he hasn’t spoken in a while and the sound of his voice would bring Ann back down to earth but  _ fuck, _ she can’t remember it being so low and downright  _ sensual _ and her breathing gets heavier as she tries to compose herself because it’s  _ Ryuji, _ what the  _ fuck, _ “Not to sound like a sap n’ shit, but you’re really fuckin’ pretty.”

_ Oh my god?! _

Ann tries to laugh but it comes out in a series of huffs as she looks away from him, trembling in his hold. It’s not that compliments embarrass her; she always accepts them readily and gratefully. And usually, when Ryuji comments on her looks in such a way, she basks in it, proud that he finds her beautiful, especially after they addressed his previous tendency to ogle at the most inappropriate of times. That in itself is nothing new. 

No, what’s new here is  _ how  _ he says it, his voice deep, brushing softly against her thigh as he looks at her with eyes filled with admiration that she isn’t used to simply because it’s fucking  _ Ryuji. _ Ann has no idea when or how he learned to take his crass vocabulary and make it sound so fucking smooth, so goddamn  _ hot, _ but she’s convinced that if he doesn’t shut up now, she’ll die.

“Th-that’s,” she begins, looking to him before averting her eyes again, “that’s really fucking gay.” Her words tremble as they pass her lips, unable to keep from laughing in both arousal and disbelief. 

Ryuji laughs softly and even  _ that  _ sounds like liquid velvet coursing through her veins, travelling down between her legs and Ann has half a mind to ask who the  _ hell _ this guy holding her is and what he did to her stupid partner in crime. When he brushes a finger past her folds ever so lightly, she gasps and tries her damndest to buck her hips before he pulls it away, the digit shining, “Yeah, I know. It really fuckin’ is. But it's true,” he says, his sharp teeth softly biting at her thigh, making her hiss in delight. When his finger teases her again, moving up and down but not pushing nearly as deep as she needs, she whines, trying to move her hips again to meet him. “Especially when you're like this.” When she tries to look at him, she sees that his eyes are turned away, his face flushed but still sporting a small grin, the slightest hint of smugness present in his expression. “You're welcome, by the way.” 

_ Oh my fucking God. _

Ann feels heat on her face again, her ears ringing with his praise, her body tingling with need. She huffs out another laugh. “Fuck you,” she breathes, her smile wide. 

Ryuji laughs again, a light, amused chuckle, and his ego boosts when he gets a good feel for how wet she's gotten thanks to him. If he had to be honest, though, he's getting pretty impatient himself and wants nothing more at this moment than to see Ann come completely undone. So, in response, gets himself comfortable on the bed and between her legs, his face mere centimeters away from her clit. Ann blinks once and inhales sharply when she feels his fingers spread her apart. It’s right when she feels his tongue that she really gets loud.

“Ryuji!” She cries out his name, trying to move her hips but finding that he’s holding her down as he licks again, “Ryuji— oh my god,  _ Ryuji!” _

“Hmm?” Ryuji hums and she can literally  _ feel  _ his stupid ass smiling against her. If his tongue didn’t feel like  _ Heaven  _ right now, the way it swirls languidly around her clit, she’d crush his goddamn head between her thighs. He keeps at it, eager and intent on savoring her and she involuntarily grips at his hair, holding him in place as if he had anywhere else he’d rather be right now; he doesn’t, and he makes that abundantly clear when he takes the entire nub into his mouth and sucks.

Ann all but screams when he does it, her movements getting frantic and desperate as he holds her in place. The most she can do is grind against his mouth and it’s too much yet not enough at the same time. She feels hot all over, her knuckles turning white as she grabs at her sheets with one hand, the other tightening its grip on his hair. The butterflies in her stomach intensify tenfold and she feels like she’s on fire, “Fuck, fuck, oh my god, Ryuji,  _ FUCK!” _

“Language,” is all she hears him have the audacity to say, softly but coupled with a light chuckle, and she swears to herself that’s she’s gonna  _ destroy  _ him. It’s an empty, wordless threat, though, and she damn well knows it because when she feels his fingers slip inside her, moving back and forth in all the right places as his tongue keeps moving, they both know he could say whatever the hell he wants and she’ll let him. 

Thankfully though, he doesn’t say anything else. He continues his rhythm, hooking his fingers, moving them back and forth, relishing in the way she groans and writhes in response. He feels her trembling, her voice chanting his name over and over, mixed with various colorful swears. She’s getting close and he’s fucking delighted.

“Ryuji, yes, ah, Ryuji, Ryuji,  _ God,”  _ Ann can’t stop squirming and her head starts thrashing from side to side when Ryuji goes faster, his fingers hitting her hard as he eats her out with no abandon. She can hardly breathe at this point, feeling like a rubber band ready to snap as he keeps going and going and going and—

_ “RYUJI!” _ she cries his name when she finally comes, her entire body shaken to the core as he doesn’t let up, keeping his mouth on his clit as she rides out her orgasm. When it becomes too much, he gently laps at her for all she’s worth, making her tremble.

When Ryuji finally lets go, he crawls on the bed to lie next to her, his eyes wide as he fully takes in how wrecked she’s become thanks to him, her face red, hair spread all over her sheets, her eyes half lidded as she tries to regulate her own breathing. He pushes a lock of stray hair away from her face, his voice soft. “Ann? You good?”

It takes Ann a moment to respond but when she does, it’s by grabbing him by the shirt and pulling him into a kiss, tasting herself on his tongue. When they break away, she pinches his nose lightly, making him yelp in surprise. 

“Now, I  _ really  _ don’t know why you were so worried,” she says quietly, her smile warm, satiated and relaxed as she brushes a hand along his cheek, “idiot.”

Ryuji’s face turns red at her words and his laugh is soft and borderline sheepish as he looks away. “So that’s all you have to say to me after all of that, huh?” He looks back to her, no bite to his words whatsoever, “Pain in the ass.”

Ann laughs and shakes her head, leaning in to kiss him again. The next thing Ryuji knows, her hand is rubbing at the tent in his pants and he jumps at how sudden it is. When he looks to Ann in shock, she still looks tired but there’s a spark igniting in her eyes.

“Tell your mom you’re not coming home until tomorrow.” Is all she says and the low pitch in her voice is an indicator that it’s a command he can’t disobey. He swallows and nods.

Ryuji Sakamoto has a very long night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I initially didn't wanna post this in chapters but I had to get this out of my system and throw it into the Void so it is what it is. 
> 
> Ryuji's not done though. Akira's next.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> *picks at my nose* pegoryu

> **Ann:** akira, you don’t understand
> 
> **Akira:** You’re right. I really don’t understand.
> 
> **Akira:** Please. Enlighten me.
> 
> **Ann:** he called me pretty
> 
> **Akira:** Which you are.
> 
> **Ann:** i was naked
> 
> **Akira:** Which we tend to be, sometimes.
> 
> **Ann:** he said it with a straight face
> 
> **Akira:** Oh?
> 
> **Ann:** akira
> 
> **Ann:** listen to me
> 
> **Ann:** he looked and sounded so smooth and cocky that i’m still thinking about it
> 
> **Ann:** it’s haunting me
> 
> **Akira:** That’s gay.
> 
> **Ann:** I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** I KNOW AND I HATE IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** I HATE IT SO MUCH LIKE WHAT THE HELL
> 
> **Ann:** LIKE, IT WAS AMAZING BUT ALSO
> 
> **Ann:** IT’S RYUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Akira:** I knew he had it in him.
> 
> **Ann:** no you didn’t
> 
> **Ann:** don’t you lie to me, mister
> 
> **Akira:** I have never told a single lie, ever, in my life.
> 
> **Ann:** ok then
> 
> **Ann:** do me a favor and imagine it
> 
> **Ann:** right now
> 
> **Akira:** ?
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji.
> 
> **Ann:** imagine ryuji telling complimenting and teasing you in a low voice
> 
> **Ann:** like, super low
> 
> **Ann:** smug, soft and SMOOTH to the point that you’re at a loss for words
> 
> **Ann:** are you imagining this
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Akira:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** Akira.
> 
> **Akira:** God.
> 
> **Ann:** well??
> 
> **Akira:** What the FUCK does that even sound like?
> 
> **Ann:** YOU SEE?
> 
> **Ann:** YOU CAN’T EVEN PICTURE IT, RIGHT??
> 
> **Akira:** Ann, you know that I love you and that you’re the light of my life.
> 
> **Ann:** the feeling is mutual
> 
> **Ann:** continue
> 
> **Akira:** And you know that I love him as well. With all my heart and soul.
> 
> **Ann:** gay
> 
> **Ann:** but yes
> 
> **Akira:** You know that I believe in him 100%. 
> 
> **Akira:** And you know that I know, more than anything, that he can do whatever he sets his mind to.
> 
> **Ann:** but?
> 
> **Akira:** It’s Ryuji.
> 
> **Ann:** BITCH, I KNOW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** I’VE BEEN HAVING A FIT FOR AN ENTIRE 12 HOURS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** i kept him up all night and yet it’s still getting to me
> 
> **Ann:** he just got more and more confident as we went along
> 
> **Ann:** like if he honest to god had his shit together
> 
> **Ann:** akira i’m gonna die
> 
> **Ann:** he has no business being that hot
> 
> **Ann:** none whatsoever
> 
> **Ann:** NONE. do you hear me? 
> 
> **Akira:** To be honest with you, I’m extremely jealous.
> 
> **Akira:** Like, even if it’s hard to imagine, I still find myself wishing I could have been on the receiving end of that.
> 
> **Ann:** of course you do
> 
> **Ann:** you’re so predictable sometimes
> 
> **Ann:** but honey
> 
> **Ann:** what makes you think you aren’t next?
> 
> **Akira:** ?
> 
> **Ann:** akira, my love
> 
> **Ann:** sweetheart
> 
> **Ann:** my gay little kitten
> 
> **Ann:** this entire conversation is meant to be a precautionary tale
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji sakamoto is on a rampage
> 
> **Ann:** he got me and now he’s coming for your ass
> 
> **Akira:** Figuratively or Literally?
> 
> **Ann:** yes
> 
> **Ann:** you now have to live your life in constant fear because you won’t know when he’ll strike

* * *

Akira Kurusu, a fake delinquent motivated by spite, is able to pride himself on the extensive vocabulary he’s acquired as a result of his studies and connections. Despite this, however, it can be said without even a fraction of doubt that he does not know the meaning of the word fear. So, even when Ann gives him that warning, he finds himself more excited at the mere prospect of Ryuji ravishing him than anything else. He’s curious, he’s so deathly curious to see how Ryuji is when he loses all inhibitions and goes for what he wants. Just the thought of it sends sparks coursing through his very being as he eagerly anticipates the moment in which Ryuji pins him down and has his way with him.

There’s a problem, though; And the problem is that it’s been over two weeks since that conversation with Ann and Akira’s  _ still  _ waiting for his turn.

So, when the two of them go to the diner and Ann notices the way he slouches in the booth across from her, chin resting on his hand with the most disgruntled pout gracing his face, she can’t help but laugh in pity. 

“You want me to kick his ass?” Ann asks, only half serious as she takes a sip of her fruit flavored tea, “Because I’ll do it. I’ll kick his ass.”

Akira shakes his head, not even making an effort to sit up, “No. He’s delicate.”

Ann rolls her eyes and takes another sip, “Seriously, though? He hasn’t done  _ anything?  _ Like, he hasn’t pulled a single move on you?”

All Akira has to do is narrow his eyes at her, slumping even further for the answer to be clear. Ann cringes for him. 

“We got close,” he mumbles, lazily pushing his cup of coffee back and forth around the table with the back of his hand. Ann keeps a close eye on it, ready to catch it on the off chance he accidentally pushes it off the table like an idiot, “You know how he and I separated from the group in Mementos the other day?”

Ann nods. Oh, she does indeed remember how hard she worked to set that up, insisting that Akira needed some rest even though they were all still fired up and able to keep at it. She remembers specifically assigning Ryuji the role of Akira’s backup should things go wrong, even if they were going to stay in the safe room while the others trained at the floor below them. She  _ especially  _ remembers how she looked Ryuji in the goddamn eyes and made a point of thrusting her hips in a motion so obscene, he frantically looked around to make sure nobody else was around to catch her do it. Ann gave that fucking idiot the opening of a lifetime and judging by the way Akira’s chin lands completely on the table, he  _ didn’t take it. _

“He asked if I was doing okay and once he knew I was fine, he kissed me,” he continues, Ann listening intently, “and that was fun, especially when he grabbed my shirt like if he was gonna rip it to shreds. He was really getting into it.”

Ann rolls her eyes again, “And?”

Akira’s forehead hits the table with a light thud, “He just. Stopped. It was like switch flicked in his head. All of a sudden it’s, ‘shit dude, my bad, we shouldn’t be doin’ this shit here.’ And he just. Stops. And we sat there and waited for you guys to come back.” His forehead meets the table again, “I don’t know what I did wrong.”

Ann feels a migraine coming along, “You and I both know it wasn’t you. He’s so dumb, it’s unbelievable.”

Akira’s all but ready to just slink to the floor, but Ann gently kicks at his foot to indicate that the waitress is coming with their food and he shoots right back up, sitting up straight as if he hadn’t been sulking dramatically for the past 20 minutes.

As they eat their food and Ann watches the way Akira quietly plays around with his rice, she decides that if Ryuji doesn’t do something soon, she’ll kill him herself.

* * *

> **Ann:** akira
> 
> **Ann:** akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> **Ann:** akira look at your texts 
> 
> **Ann:** akiraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa
> 
> **Ryuji:** will u cut that shit out
> 
> **Ryuji:** he’s gonna leave your ass on read
> 
> **Ann:** AKIRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA
> 
> **Ryuji:** he’s probably jackin’ it leave him alone
> 
> **Akira:** Hi, Ann.
> 
> **Ryuji:** holy shit
> 
> **Ryuji:** you’re actually here
> 
> **Akira:** I’m always here.
> 
> **Akira:** And I’m studying for our English test tomorrow.
> 
> **Akira:** What’s up?
> 
> **Ryuji:** wait
> 
> **Ryuji:** that’s not tomorrow
> 
> **Ryuji:** the test is next week
> 
> **Akira:** It’s tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann:** no it’s next week
> 
> **Ann:** i’m positive it’s next week!!!
> 
> **Ryuji:** right?!
> 
> **Ryuji:** akira dude it’s next week
> 
> **Akira:** It’s tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann:** NO????
> 
> **Ryuji:** NO
> 
> **Akira:** It’s tomorrow.
> 
> **Ann:** oh my god lmao
> 
> **Ryuji:** motherFUCKER
> 
> **Ryuji:** would’ve rather had u jackin’ it than reminding me of this shit
> 
> **Akira:** ...
> 
> **Akira:** You know, Ann. 
> 
> **Akira:** I took your advice and started listening to songs in English to get better at it.
> 
> **Ann:** oh!!! did that mix i gave you help?
> 
> **Akira:** It sure did. Found one I’m pretty fond of right now.
> 
> **Ryuji:** ???
> 
> **Ann:** oh!! which one? which one??
> 
> **Akira:** _My loneliness is killing me—_
> 
> **Ann:** !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** _AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII_
> 
> **Ryuji:** what?
> 
> **Akira:** _I must confess, I still believe—_
> 
> **Ann:** _STILL BELIEVE_
> 
> **Ryuji:** oh so that’s what we’re doing
> 
> **Ryuji:** y’all just gonna text each other in english and ignore that im here
> 
> **Akira:** _ When I’m not with you, I lose my mind— _
> 
> **Ann:** _GIVE ME A SIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIGGGGGGGGNNNNNNNNNNN_
> 
> **Ryuji:** yeah yeah fuck ryuji, right?
> 
> **Ryuji:** for the record im muting the shit out of both you assholes
> 
> **Akira:** Oh, right! Ann, what did you need to tell me?
> 
> **Ann:** oh yeah!
> 
> **Ann:** i can’t come to with you to ryuji’s house tomorrow
> 
> **Ann:** i have. plans. 
> 
> **Ann:** i’ll give you the games tomorrow during homeroom and you guys could just go nuts with them
> 
> **Akira:** Oh. That’s. Too bad.
> 
> **Akira:** It’s not a game night without you.
> 
> **Ann:** i know! but don’t miss me too much, k?
> 
> **Ann:** especially you, ryuji ;)
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Akira:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Akira:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji?
> 
> **Akira:** did he really mute us?
> 
> **Ann:** that BITCH.

* * *

Call him crazy, but Akira’s positive someone’s been staring at him all day.

And by all day, he means since early this afternoon; and by someone, he means Ryuji.

It had started during lunch— or at least, that’s when he began to notice. Ann was talking about her next shoot, fumbling around with the wrapper of a candy bar that refused to open no matter which angle she tried at. Akira had taken it from her and gave it a go, fighting with it until he finally managed to tear it apart. She had given him a piece in gratitude, holding it to his mouth until he opened up so she could feed it to him directly.

And there, right at that specific moment, as Ann pressed the chocolate onto his tongue, Akira had noticed that Ryuji’s eyes were honed in on him. When he had tried to look back, however, Ryuji turned away. It continued for the rest of the period until Ryuji had to return to his classroom. 

Focusing on his English test after that had been one of the hardest tasks Akira had to fulfill for the day—

—Until he and Ryuji separated from Ann and got on the train to go to Ryuji’s house, that is. The crowd was larger than normal, forcing them to squeeze themselves into the train car with Akira’s back pressed against the closed doors. Ryuji’s palm had settled on the plexiglass window for leverage, inches away from his face and they were shoved impossibly close, packed like sardines. 

None of that was anything unusual, though. Ryuji always had a habit of making sure Akira was the more comfortable of the two during rush hour travel. If there was an open seat, he’d let Akira take it even if the latter protested; if there was an opportunity to let Akira lean against the door and block the crowd from pressing onto him, Ryuji would take it, especially if Akira had some lingering bruises and wounds from frequent Metaverse excursions. The excuse was always that Akira never took care of himself, so it’s the least he could do. To this day, the gesture never fails to make Akira’s heart swell despite how unnecessary he finds it. Again, this was all normal for the two.

What was unusual this time around, was the  _ way  _ Ryuji pressed himself against Akira, his knee resting between the latter’s legs as the train continued onward. Akira blinked, figuring it must have been an accident, but Ryuji had raised his leg ever so slightly and the contact between his thigh and Akira’s groin made the latter inhale sharply. He had looked to Ryuji, eyes widened in disbelief, but Ryuji was looking away again, his face sporting a neutral expression as if he had no idea what the fuck he was doing. The train would move, occasionally bumping around, and at that point, Akira was convinced that the English test wasn’t his biggest challenge for the day, but rather, it was keeping a level head and refraining from grinding against Ryuji’s leg until he finally found the release he’d been craving for the past two weeks.

He was wrong, though. When they had exited the train and Ryuji looked to him with wide, clueless looking eyes just to ask,  _ “You good?” _ in the fakest show of concern he had ever heard, Akira had come to the conclusion that the most daunting task he’d been faced with thus far was stopping himself from knocking Ryuji so hard upside his head that his hair turns back to black.

And thus concludes the recap of events replaying in Akira’s mind as he sits on the floor of Ryuji’s room, trying his damndest to focus on the portable console in his hands and finding it almost impossible with Ryuji sitting right behind him with legs at his sides, chest pressed flush against Akira’s back, arms around his waist and chin on his shoulder as he squints at the screen and watches Akira’s character jump around.

“Can’t believe Ann forgot to bring her dock to school with her,” Ryuji grumbles, his voice right next to Akira’s ear and sending chills down his spine that he has to suppress, “it’s hard to see shit like this.”

Akira pauses the game and turns his body just a bit to face Ryuji as best as he can. He slips off his glasses and gently puts them on him, grinning, “That should do it.”

Ryuji pouts but it doesn’t last long given how he’s unable to hold back his laugh. “You dumbass, they’re not even real,” he snorts, making no move to take them off.

“Not with that attitude,” Akira laughs with him, turning his attention back to the tablet screen. He doesn’t see the way Ryuji roll his eyes when he resumes the game and continues trying to reach the same blue crescent moon he’d been after since he started playing. His little joke helps him relax more while still in Ryuji’s arms.

After a while of in game treasure hunting, Akira finds that relaxing isn’t exactly an option when he feels a hand moving idly up and down his outer thigh. He keeps playing, acting as though Ryuji’s touch doesn’t faze him.  _ Acting  _ is the key word though, because every brush of Ryuji’s fingers, light as they may be, feels like sparks of electricity under Akira’s skin. He swallows, his character moving slowly along a narrow platform. When Ryuji’s hand slides to his inner thigh, close to his crotch, the character literally flies off course as Akira almost drops the tablet.

Ryuji’s hand retracts as if it had been burned and Akira almost whines at the loss of contact, mentally berating himself for his accidental reaction. He knows damn well what Ryuji’s trying to do and  _ goddammit _ he’s been waiting for it ever since Ann brought it up but every single time Ryuji so much as touches him, it’s as if his nerves get the better of him and he leaves Akira ready to tear his own hair out. 

Part of him just wants to jump on this idiot himself but no, he promised himself he’d be patient. Ryuji has to go about this at his own pace and Akira’s fine with that. He’ll go along with whatever Ryuji wants to do and wait for as long as it takes. Akira is calm. He loves him. He’s got everything under control. Ryuji’s got his mouth on his neck. He’s cool. He’s unfazed. He’s zen— 

He’s on  _ fire?! _

“Ah!” Akira gasps, arching when Ryuji’s actions finally register. Ryuji, on the other hand, must have taken the reaction wrong because he pulls away again, his face red.

“My bad!” Ryuji says quickly, his eyes wide when Akira turns and looks at him, “K-keep playing! I didn’t mean to fuck you up like that!”

_ You’ve fucked me up for two whole weeks, _ Akira almost says. He can’t do it. He can’t take this anymore. He had promised himself to be patient but at this rate, Ryuji’s gonna lead him into an early grave.

Akira puts the tablet down and turns to fully face Ryuji, plucking the glasses off his face and leaning in so that their foreheads touch. Ryuji’s breathing gets heavier and Akira brushes their noses together in a gesture that he hopes to  _ God  _ Ryuji understands. 

A little encouragement couldn’t hurt, right? Truthfully, the only one here who’s about to get hurt is Ryuji if he doesn’t take the hint. 

Ryuji stares at Akira for what feels like an eternity, but thankfully, Akira’s little push was all he needed and it shows when he  _ finally _ grabs him by the shirt and practically crashes their lips together.

Akira wastes no time locking his arms around Ryuji’s shoulders as he kisses back, making sure that this moron —who he loves very much, in case that wasn’t established—  can’t back away this time. While they’ve never necessarily been gentle with each other, Ryuji’s much more forceful today and Akira sighs happily and loudly when Ryuji grabs his hips hard enough to bruise and pulls him closer. Ryuji roughly nips at his lower lip with sharp teeth, demanding access that Akira’s all too elated to grant. It takes no time at all for Akira to be brought to Ryuji’s lap, their hips grinding together in unison. As Ryuji leads the way, rough and eager, Akira follows along, ready to take anything he dishes out. 

Ryuji’s first course of action when he breaks away from Akira is to tug harshly at his shirt, their breaths heavy as they continue grinding. Akira follows his silent order without a second thought, pulling his top off and revealing mildly toned abs from months of training and grueling heists and pale skin decorated with fading battle scars. His hips keep moving as he does it, fluid like a dancer's as he stares down at Ryuji, licking his lips with a playful grin as he tosses the shirt aside and places his arms back around Ryuji's broad shoulders. Ryuji stares, mesmerized by Akira’s upper body, the sway of his hips and his molten gaze.  _ He's so damn pretty, _ Ryuji thinks,  _ it's unfair. _

He must have been staring a little too long because the next thing Ryuji knows, Akira’s gently running his hand down his cheek in an attempt at getting his attention. Ryuji leans into his touch for just a moment, taking a deep breath before gathering his nerves and diving in to mouth at one of Akira’s nipples. Akira gasps softly, his voice like an angel’s, and it spurs Ryuji further, his hands reaching behind Akira’s back and dragging blunt nails past his shoulder blades. Akira’s back arches as a result, a moan escaping his lips as Ryuji goes to town, his sharp teeth nipping and leaving marks wherever he can. His hands travel lower, finding purchase on Akira’s ass and he squeezes, making him cry out. His grip tightens and then relaxes, rubbing in circular motions before grabbing again. Akira groans and keeps moving, squirming in Ryuji’s hold as his hips try and find some type of friction to ease him. Ryuji pauses for just a second to check and oh  _ wow, _ he’s already hard. Nice.

Ryuji looks back up at Akira and grins, reaching for his lips once more and feeling his confidence swell when Akira immediately meets him halfway. Their lips move together, Akira going with Ryuji’s flow like putty he can mold as he sees fit. Akira doesn't see Ryuji grin mischievously into their kiss but as soon as Ryuji reaches between them to rub his palm teasingly along Akira’s hard-on, he quickly remembers that he's on a quest to kill him. 

“Ryuji,” Akira whines into his mouth as Ryuji messes with the buttons on his pants, pulling them apart and grabbing his cock properly. When the pad of Ryuji’s thumb teases at the head, moving around in slow circular motions, Akira feels as though he's about to lose his mind. “Ryuji,” he says again, his moan like a pleasant chime ringing in Ryuji’s ears, “Ryuji,  _ please.” _

“You like that?” Ryuji asks in a tone that makes it sound less like a question and more like a statement. His voice is low and smooth, travelling from Akira’s ears right to his cock. It's at that moment that Ann’s warning starts to make sense as Akira moans just by listening, “You want more?”

“Yes,” Akira says with no hesitation, trying his hardest to grind into Ryuji’s hand, “please.”

Ryuji grins and moves his hand, but he does it so slowly that Akira whines in indignation. “Move,” he commands and Akira feels his face heat up at how  _ hot _ it sounds, “work for it.” Akira blinks at him in amused disbelief before resting his face on the crook of Ryuji’s neck. 

“You dick,” he huffs, a small laugh escaping him nonetheless as he does what he's told, moving his hips again and finding sweet friction in Ryuji’s hand, “You're the worst.”

“But you like it, don't you?” Ryuji’s voice is like gravel and Akira writhes when it sends sparks through his veins. He moves faster into Ryuji’s hand, not gracing him with a verbal response, but the answer is clear as day as he moans even louder, gripping onto Ryuji’s shoulders for dear life. “This's a good look on you, y’know that?” Holy  _ shit, _ Ryuji has no business sounding like that. Who does he think he is?

Akira doesn't say anything; he  _ can't _ say anything because as Ryuji decides to stop messing with him and actually move his hand, coherent thoughts are proving to be too difficult. Ryuji goes through the motions, up and down, up and down, moving in a rhythm that makes Akira moan in delight, gripping harder onto his shoulders as he follows his beat. Ryuji moves faster and Akira does the same, panting as he feels himself get closer and closer—

Until Ryuji just stops. 

“Ryuji?!” Akira chokes, his head lifting from the blond’s shoulders at mach speed. He's met with Ryuji laughing and he finds himself tempted to strangle him. 

“I ain't done with you yet,” Ryuji says, running his hands through Akira’s hair to calm him down, “I wanna try something, if you're cool with it.”

Akira leans into Ryuji’s hand, almost angry at how well it works at relaxing him and how well Ryuji knows him. He takes a second for the words to register, but when they do, he nods. “Anything you want,” he says desperately, his face red and eyes half lidded, “Just.  _ Please.” _

Ryuji really likes that look on him. 

“Yeah, don’t worry man, I got you,” is all he says before he wraps his arms around Akira’s waist again and stands up, chuckling when Akira yelps and clings to him. Well, he’s certainly got him in more ways than one.

The next thing Akira knows, he’s being forcefully pressed against the wall, right next to Ryuji’s bookshelf, his back facing him. From the corner of his eye, he can see Ryuji fishing in his school bag on the floor and he almost laughs when Ryuji pulls out a condom and several lube packets. He licks his lips in anticipation instead. Fine, this is good too.

Ryuji tugs at the hem of Akira’s pants and the latter takes the hint and slips them off, exposing himself entirely. Ryuji then takes off his own shirt and sighs when he pulls his pants down enough to let his cock out. Akira lets out a breath at the sight, ready for what comes next.

Ryuji chuckles softly at Akira’s eagerness, his ego swelling when he takes in just how hot and bothered Akira’s gotten thanks to him. Goddamn, this was all he wanted and then some. But he's not done and can't leave him hanging, so he goes about the steps to prepare accordingly. He tears open one of the packets and spreads the lube onto his fingers, rubbing them together to warm it up. Akira watches as best as he can, his head turned as far as it can go as he squirms excitedly. 

When Ryuji moves closer to him his chest flush against Akira’s back, the latter mewls when he feels sharp fangs at his neck and a finger pressing inside. It takes Akira no time to relax at all, having been waiting for this moment for God knows how long. Still, Ryuji is careful and makes sure to lube his fingers plenty as he adds a second digit, then a third, moving in and out. Akira pants in response, his breath hitting the wall as Ryuji gets him ready. 

“How’re you feeling?” Ryuji asks directly into Akira’s ear, making him shiver, “You good?”

_ “Please,” _ Akira doesn't have the patience to give a proper response, “Ryuji,  _ please _ just get on with it.” He squirms, hoping that he'll get what he wants soon.

Thankfully, that was all Ryuji needed to hear. With a small laugh, he rubs the remaining lube onto his cock, opening and using up another packet for good measure. He kisses the nape of Akira’s neck, running his tongue along the bruising bite marks on his skin. When he finally pushes his cock inside, Akira almost screams in delight, his fists pressed hard against the wall.

“You might wanna keep it down,” Ryuji says in his ear again as he grips at Akira’s hair with one hand, the other grabbing at the base of his cock, “Ma ain't here but our walls are still thin.”

Akira cock twitches in excitement and he groans with his mouth closed, accepting the challenge once Ryuji lets go of his hair, lifts one of his legs to get a good angle and starts moving. 

As Ryuji gets going, he finds himself impressed at how Akira really does try to not make any noise. His moans are muffled, his lips pressed tightly together as he claws at Ryuji’s wall. There isn’t much he can do from this position, entirely at Ryuji’s mercy, but that doesn’t stop him from at least trying to meet him thrust for thrust. When Ryuji starts languidly stroking at his cock to the rhythm of his movements in an attempt to get a reaction out of him, all he hears is a quiet yet strangled groan and a fist pounding the wall once. And that’s good, he thinks, but Akira still has too much control over himself and Ryuji isn’t necessarily  sure if he likes that.

What he does like, though, is when he intentionally slows down and Akira whines softly, whispering something that he can’t quite make out.

“What was that?” Ryuji asks with a grin, “Couldn’t really hear you.”

When Akira looks back to him, there’s fire in his steel gray eyes as he speaks clearly. “Harder,” he growls, low and hungry as he grins right back at him, “you can do better than that, can’t you,  _ Sakamoto?”  _

Oh. So  _ that’s  _ how it’s gonna be. Should have figured, given who it is.

If Ryuji does nothing else today, he’ll at least be sure to wipe that cocky expression off Akira’s face.

He raises Akira’s leg just a bit higher, mindful of his unnatural flexibility. He then lets go of Akira’s cock to run his fingers through his hair before making a fist and tugging harshly at the wild jet black locks, forcefully pressing the side of his head against the wall with a thud that’s not too hard that it’d actually hurt him, but just enough to establish who’s really in charge here. When Akira lets out a satisfied gasp in response, he grins again before resuming his movements, thrusting at an almost brutal pace.

And  _ oh, _ is Akira absolutely fucking elated when he does. He tries to keep his voice low, just to spite him even further, but it proves itself to be hard when Ryuji finally hits him at an angle that makes him see stars. 

“Ryuji,” he gasps, clawing at the wall and trying to find something to grab onto, “God, Ryuji, right there.” His voice gets progressively louder despite his efforts, his body shaking as Ryuji’s pace sends surges of electricity throughout his entire being. Ryuji hits his sweet spot over and over and his fist bangs on the wall again, matching each thrust as he finally stops giving a shit about how loud he is.

“Wow,” Ryuji says, panting and almost dumbstruck as Akira starts coming undone, “You look fuckin’ incredible.” When Akira tries to move his head away in embarrassment, Ryuji’s hold on his hair gets tighter, “It’s true. I wouldn’t bullshit you. You always look hot as hell when one of us fucks you.”

“Sh-shut  _ up,” _ Akira says between gasps, his fist pounding harder onto the wall. Why did that go straight to his dick? This is so unfair. Ryuji Sakamoto has no right saying something so fucking stupid and sounding so  _ good  _ in the process. This is what Ann meant, wasn’t it? What the hell— It’s  _ Ryuji,  _ for God’s sake. 

When Ryuji laughs again, low and sultry, Akira’s entire body burns in pleasure. This is ridiculous but  _ God, _ he would be lying if he said he would mind listening to that tone of his for the rest of his life.

“Bossy,” Is all Ryuji says before he lets go of Akira’s hair and takes hold of his cock again, stroking fast as he pounds him. Ryuji’s getting close, but he’ll be damned if he comes first. 

“Shit,” Akira swears when Ryuji quickens his pace, his nails dragging desperately down the wall as Ryuji sets him ablaze. “Ryuji, yes, Ryuji, don’t stop,” he cries, practically babbling at this point, “don’t stop, right there, right there, Ryuji,  _ Ryuji!” _

Ryuji’s panting even harder, his mouth going dry at the sight of Akira falling apart under his ministrations. He strokes Akira faster, intent on making him reach his peak. “Come on Akira,” he says directly into his ear, making Akira mewl in ecstasy, “Let it out for me.”

And he  _ does. _ Akira loudly cries out Ryuji’s name as he comes, thin walls be damned, shaking as Ryuji keeps stroking him until he has nothing else left to give. It takes Ryuji a few more erratic thrusts before he follows suit, biting onto his shoulder hard enough to almost draw blood. He knows Akira wouldn’t mind either way.

They stand still for a few moments, panting heavily as they try to catch their breaths. When Ryuji pulls out of Akira and lets him go, however, Akira’s legs give out, catching the former off guard.

“Woah!” Ryuji catches Akira before he hits the floor completely, his voice filled with concern, “Akira, holy shit, are you okay?”

“Wow,” Akira’s still panting, his body trembling in Ryuji’s hold. His legs just aren’t cooperating, so he’s limp in Ryuji’s arms. “That was...wow.” He wants to say something, but fuck, he’s at a loss for words. “I... _ wow.” _

That feedback is enough to make Ryuji turn away, his eyes looking to his twin sized bed with a sheepish laugh. He gathers his nerves again and lifts Akira up, much to his surprise, carries him to the bed. The shocked and embarrassed look on Akira’s face, coupled with its red tint, makes it all worth it.

After Ryuji properly cleans them both up, tying a knot on the condom and tossing it in his wastebin, he adjusts their positions on the bed, so that Akira lies tired and spent on top of him. Akira’s limbs are pliant under his touch the entire time and he sighs in content with Ryuji’s warmth underneath him. 

“I,” Ryuji begins after a short period of silence, knowing Akira’s still awake to listen as he strokes his hair, “I’ve been wanting to do that for a long ass time.”

Akira laughs softly, tiredly tracing circles onto Ryuji’s shoulder as he responds with a hoarse voice, “What the hell took you so long?”

“I-I dunno, man!” Ryuji scratches at his head with his free hand, “You’re a tough one to read, I guess?”

Akira nuzzles at Ryuji’s shoulder, “Ann does it all the time.” 

“Yeah, well, Ann is just like that!” Ryuji says immediately, “She’s simple, dude. She’ll bring out that side of you and you just can’t help it with her. She’s a royal pain in my ass, but she’s really fuckin’ simple. She can read your ass like a book and you ain’t got no choice but to let her.”

Akira knows exactly what he’s trying to say, and he agrees wholeheartedly, but that doesn’t stop the shit eating grin that forms on his lips, “Ryuji. Are you trying to say Ann is easy?”

“Yeah.” Ryuji says it way too quickly and when all he’s graced with is a low whistle, the implication of his response dawns on him and he scrambles to fix himself, “NO! What the fuck,  _ NO  _ that’s not what I—”

“That’s messed up,” Akira says, trying not to laugh, “I’m telling her you said that.”

“Don’t you fucking dare! Akira? Akira! You piece of shit!”

Akira falls asleep peacefully to the lullaby of Ryuji cursing him out.

* * *

> **Ann:** ughhhhhhh
> 
> **Ann:** sorry ryuji. i was gonna come over and bring my dock after the shoot but i’m actually exhausted
> 
> **Ann:** so you guys are gonna have to deal with the tablet screen
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** ... 
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** stop ignoring me????????????
> 
> **Ann:** oh my god
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji
> 
> **Ann:** RYUJI
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ann:** you two better be fucking right now
> 
> **Ann:** i’m so serious
> 
> **Ann:** you better be all up on that nut and cracking it
> 
> **Ann:** if akira doesn’t look happy when i see him tomorrow, your ass is done for
> 
> **Ann:** are you listening to me?
> 
> **Ann:** you better have burned a hole on the floor
> 
> **Ann:** ...
> 
> **Ryuji:** the wall, actually
> 
> **Ann:** ?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?
> 
> **Ann:** WHAT
> 
> **Ann:** ryuji?!!?!?!
> 
> **Ann:** RYUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** STOP IGNORING ME OH MY GOD
> 
> **Ann:** RYUJI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!
> 
> **Ann:** AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH

As Akira lies fast asleep on top of him, Ryuji prepares himself for Ann’s wrath tomorrow as he turns off his phone and wraps his arms around him, following his example.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao wow


End file.
